


Ever Closer

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: AU re-telling of Insurrection is mentioned in this after the facts fanfic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: AU re-telling of Insurrection is mentioned in this after the facts fanfic which includes Femslash





	Ever Closer

Ever Closer (Precious Moments In Love)   
– an AU retelling of a scene from Insurrection – a femslash Deanna/Beverly story.

 

Beverly sat back down in the cave, having done a round with her Medical Tricorder, of the Ba’ku people, gathered with her, and the Enterprise bridge crew, in this cave. Not too much triage work needed to be done, thankfully. She prayed that this would continue to be the case. Hopefully, seeing as this was the Ba’ku.

Deanna offered her some water.

“Thanks.” Beverly smiled.

Their hands touched, as the water bottle passed between them.

Deanna looked at her for a rather long moment. “I could do with another of those bubble baths we shared the other night, when we were getting ready together, for the banquet on board the ship!” She brushed dirt, from scrabbling over rocks, off of her hands.

“If only!” Beverly mused.

Deanna looked back at her and smiled. “Are you okay, Beverly?”

“Yes, I’m fine…” Beverly fathomed.

“But?” Deanna questioned.

“I’m just feeling the vim and vigour of being on this planet, I suppose.” She noted. “We’re all scrambling to help the Ba’ku, because nothing is certain, but when these people are left in peace, they live such an enriched life. They have time, and I pray they still do, and always will have that time, to get things right. They have increased energy, and, therefore, perhaps, courage levels. They have stamina. They don’t give up. They’re happy.” She paused. “I mean, it’s not as though I’m not, happy, that is…”

Deanna, sitting next to Beverly as she was, rubbed her friend’s thigh, affectionately, and supportively.

“I should be brave…” Beverly stated.

“How so?” Deanna asked. “Please, don’t go taking any more risks than you have to for this mission.”

Beverly stared at Deanna, and placed her hand on top of the hand of the Betazoid, that still touched her thigh. She continued to meet Deanna’s gaze, to really stare at her, and then, she leaned toward her friend.

In this corner of the expansive cave, the next moments, between Beverly Crusher and Deanna Troi, seemed to stand still.

They shared a kiss – a beautiful kiss that people who are more than friends are sometimes lucky enough to share.

Deanna clutched Beverly’s thigh, all of a sudden, feeling how real it was, how real everything was. 

Beverly held on to Deanna’s dear hand, and draped the other lovingly across her body, for very precious moments. And the, she moved her hand up to the nape of Deanna’s neck, and held it tenderly, pulling the woman ever closer to her, in love.

The End..?  
5.8.14


End file.
